


dragonsong

by bubblepaintx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Best Friends, Childhood, Dragon Riders, Gen or Pre-Slash, IwaOi Week, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Tattoos, but they're in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblepaintx/pseuds/bubblepaintx
Summary: If Iwaizumi and Oikawa lived in a world where every person was born with a dragon.“...Iwa-chan?”“What?”“We’re going to be the best riders when we grow up, right?”“...Duh.”And thus, a promise was made.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	dragonsong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Secret Santa on my [ discord server ](https://discord.gg/bubblehub).

_ In honor of Iwaoi Week: _

Day 1:  **Fantasy** , ~~mutual pining,~~ **tattoos/piercings** ,  **touch**

Day 2: ~~Confessions, fine arts, godzilla/aliens,~~ **childhood**

Day 3: ~~Established Relationships, cooking/baking,~~ **olympics,** jealousy (sort of)

~~~

“Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, look!” 6 year old Oikawa Tooru bounded across the grass over to where a disgruntled Hajime Iwaizumi(more commonly known as  _ Iwa-chan _ ) sat, drawing random shapes in the dirt. 

Tooru tripped over his own untied shoelace right before reaching his best friend, sending him careening forward into Hajime’s shoulder.

“Oi!” “Iwa-chan I got my dragon mark!” 

This got Hajime’s attention. “Wait really? Let me see!” Lighting fast, he reached for Tooru’s wrist, not caring when the other yelped in surprise.

  
“Ow! You coulda just asked,” Tooru pouted, trailing off as he waited with baited breath for Hajime’s reaction. “Well? It’s cool, right?” 

Hajime nodded absently, entranced by the glittering gold tattoo --of course it was  _ gold _ , Tooru was much too out-of-this-world for a boring color like black, or even the dark indigo that was Hajime’s own tattoo-- etched across the majority of Tooru’s forearm.

“Can it come alive yet?” Hajime asked, failing to mask the enthusiasm in his voice. Getting your dragon mark was  _ the  _ most enthralling event that happened to someone in their lifespan, albeit at a young age-- everyone got theirs on their sixth birthday. 

Tooru nodded. “You wanna see? I know you wanna see!” 

Hajime frowned, reaching over to smack the top of Tooru’s head. “No! That’s dangerous! Have you seen it yet?” 

Sticking his tongue out, Tooru shook his head. “I wanted to wait to see it with Iwa-chan!” 

“Oh.” Hajime smiled proudly. “Let’s go see it at a gym, okay?”

“Okay!” 

“...Iwa-chan?” 

“What?” 

“We’re going to be the best riders when we grow up, right?” 

“...Duh.” 

And thus, a promise was made.

~~~

12 years later...

  
“Oi, trashykawa, we’re going to be late.” Iwaizumi brushed a hand over his dragon mark, smiling softly at the familiar thrum of energy that hummed through his veins before his dragon appeared next to him in a swirl of blue light. 

His dragon was a tank, with a big, barrel body and strong legs, deadly spikes decorating its neck and tail. Its dark indigo scales were hard as steel, but one would never know unless they caught the slight sheen when glancing at the right angle. Iwaizumi has never loved anything more.

He reached a hand up to pat the side of his dragon’s iron-hard neck before grabbing onto one of its horns and hoisting himself onto its back with ease. 

“Hey. How you feeling today?” His dragon just snorted softly at him, and Iwaizumi took it as a _ “Good, you?”  _   
  


“I’m good too. Could be better, if Crappykawa could just  _ hurry his goddamn ass up. _ ” 

Somewhere behind where Iwaizumi and his dragon stood, came an angry squawk. “Shut up, Iwa-chan, some of us actually care about how we look.”   
  


Iwaizumi groaned. “It doesn’t matter how you look if we’re late and can’t even  _ participate  _ in the tournament _ ,  _ dumbass.” 

Oikawa merely blabbered mocking noises back at him in spite, and Iwaizumi fought the urge to order his dragon to flame him like a kebab. An Oikawa kebab. “I’m leaving in 30 seconds, with or without you.” 

This got him a panicked squeak. “No! I’m coming, I swear!” 

Oikawa ran one last hand through his hair before grabbing his pack and rolling up his sleeve, running long fingers over his dragon mark. In a dazzling ( _ ridiculous,  _ Iwaizumi thinks) show of golden lights, Oikawa’s dragon flickered into the empty space beside Oikawa, shaking its head.

“My one true love,” Oikawa cooed sweetly, causing Iwaizumi to roll his eyes. 

Whereas Iwaizumi’s dragon was burly and dark, Oikawa’s was lithe and bright. Oikawa’s dragon was a sight to behold, even Iwaizumi could admit, with its holographic scales and shimmering wings. Iwaizumi could probably stare at it for hours...if it wasn’t for its eyesore of a rider. 

Even as Oikawa climbed atop his dragon, he worried at a piece of stray hair. Iwaizumi’s eye twitched. It was hair, for God’s sake. Who the hell gave a shit? 

Iwaizumi shooed away Oikawa’s voice in his head, admonishing,  _ Iwa-chan, you’ve had the same haircut since we were 6, and that’s why you’ll never get a girlfriend.  _

“Iwa-chan, let’s race there.” Oikawa challenged, like he always did whenever the pair was on their dragons.

Iwaizumi sighed, used to it. “No. Your dragon is faster and you know it.” 

Oikawa grinned, a wild edge to his smile. “So? Afraid of a challenge?” 

Iwaizumi bristled. He’d already lost the argument ( _ when does he not?) _ , and he knew it. “Never. I’ll kick your ass.” 

~~~

“Iwa-chan, have you gotten  _ slower _ ?” Oikawa drawled, swinging a leg over his dragon’s back and hopping off effortlessly. 

Ignoring Oikawa’s obvious jab, Iwaizumi shook his head in wonder, glancing down at his own hands, brows furrowed. How had he somehow fallen even further behind Oikawa than the last time they’d raced? _ Was  _ he getting slower? 

Iwaizumi ran a hand over his dragon’s neck, checking for any signs of sickness or exhaustion. But it seemed completely normal, even huffing out a competitive snort and glaring at Oikawa’s dragon. Alright, maybe Iwaizumi was projecting.

“No, you ass. I--” Iwaizumi cut himself off when the answer hit him smack in the chest. He whipped his head up to pin Oikawa with a glare. “Have you been doing extra practice?” 

Oikawa was quick to pull an innocent expression on his face, but Iwaizumi had been dealing with his bullshit for too long not to notice the panic that flashed across his features. “What? Iwa-chan, how dare you accu-” 

“I’m gonna punch you.” Iwaizumi deadpanned, exasperation seeping into the back of his neck as it tensed. Of  _ course,  _ Oikawa had been practicing after hours, on his own. The dumbass didn’t know how to take care of himself or what  _ control  _ was. 

Just thinking about Oikawa pushing his body past the limit, flying(maybe even crying, if Iwaizumi allowed himself to go that far) in the darkness after the sun had long set, made his blood boil. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that you’re going to ruin your--” Iwaizumi started, already winding up for a long-winded rebuking session. 

“I know, I know, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa cut him off, surprising Iwaizumi into silence. Usually Oikawa would whine, lament about Iwaizumi’s motherly actions (to which Iwaizumi would promptly punch him), and make an empty promise never to do it again. “But you don’t understand.” 

Iwaizumi watched apprehensively as Oikawa’s facial expression took on  _ that  _ look, the one he wore whenever faced with a tough opponent or spoke about his dream to be the best rider the world has ever seen. 

“I have to work harder than everyone else if I’m going to be better than everyone else.” Oikawa curled his fingers into a fist and stared determinedly in front of him, glaring holes into the large stadium that they would soon be entering. 

_ Hopeless.  _ Iwaizumi sighed. Maybe this was the fate that Oikawa was resigned to. A lifetime of chasing after the top of a mountain that would forever continue to get larger. There was no “best” for Oikawa Tooru, and Iwaizumi knew it well. 

Though, Iwaizumi thought to himself, if anyone was going to climb to the top of that mountain, it would be Tooru.

At Iwaizumi’s silence, Oikawa turned back to glance at him curiously. “Did you die, Iwa-chan?” 

Iwaizumi just narrowed his eyes at him. 

“You too, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa faced forward with a decisive flick of his hair. “You promised me.” 

_ Right, that.  _ “We were six.” Iwaizumi argued half-heartedly, with zero intention of disagreeing with Oikawa. Iwaizumi  _ did  _ promise him that they’d be the best riders and conquer the riding sphere together. And dammit, Iwaizumi would never turn his back on his word. Or his best friend. 

Oikawa continued as if Iwaizumi hadn’t even spoken.  _ Pretentious ass,  _ Iwaizumi thought, smiling a little. “Sorry, Iwa-chan. You’re never getting away from me, or riding.” 

Iwaizumi mulled over those words, searching his heart for any signs of discordance. But all he found was a complete and utter agreement-- a consensus that  _ yes _ , he’d probably follow Oikawa until his deathbed, because Iwaizumi was wholly  _ whipped  _ for his friend and partner since childhood, and he was in too deep to ever come out. 

Iwaizumi nudged his dragon forward, coming close enough to Oikawa that he could land a solid whack on his back. 

“Who said I even wanted to?” 

**Author's Note:**

> This has such potential for elaboration...but alas, onto different IwaOi fics I go.   
> Feel free to visit my [Youtube channel](https://youtube.com/c/bubblepaint)! (Haikyuu chatfics)


End file.
